A user of a network often downloads or transfers information, such as files or software, between various devices. Transferring information over a network enables a user to easily and conveniently enhance functionality of a device on a network with minimum user intervention. A user of a wireless device is also interested in downloading information from a wireless network. A user of a wireless device may be traveling and does not have ready access to a disk drive, or other accessory, for downloading information.
A user may be interested in downloading a wide variety of content or information. A user may be interested in downloading a relatively small sized ring tone to a relatively large sized 1 megabyte software game.
However, a user of a wireless device may be reluctant to download information because of the nature of cellular networks. A user does not know how quickly the information will be downloaded at a particular time and location in the cellular network. A cellular network has limited coverage and bandwidth. A file may take anywhere from a few minutes to a couple of days to download to a device in a cellular network. A user may attempt to download during a peak time in the cellular network that could result in a lengthy download time compared to downloading during an off-peak time. Packets used to transfer the information may be dropped more often at certain areas of the cellular network and/or at a particular time in the day. Download information may be further delayed when a user travels through non-coverage areas.
Telecommunication operators would also like to increase usage of their cellular networks and customer satisfaction. Telecommunication operators are interested in maximizing revenue, while enhancing user satisfaction and expectations. A telecommunication operator is interested in providing functionality that is desired by users. There may be certain instances when a user desires to download very quickly, where in other circumstances a user is not interested in a relatively quick download.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method, a system, and a processor readable medium that allows a user to select how quickly information will be downloaded to a device in a wireless network. It is further desirable to increase telecommunication operator revenue, while increasing wireless device functionality and user satisfaction.